Hermione Black-Potter
by tori.o1999
Summary: If Sirius had a twin sister Annabelle, and she and James had a child Hermione before they died, Hermione is Harry's older sister, but she grew up with the Granger's , Jean Granger nee Potter was the twin sister of James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Jean Granger was an eleven year old girl, with waist length black hair and grey/hazel eyes. She was a normal pre-teen girl, but she had no friends. Everyone was scared she would attack them, most girls were just jealous and the boys thought she was pretty and thought by ignoring her was the best way to deal with her crush.

Hermione was sitting in her room, her parents had gone to the shops picking up food, it was mid-July and there was a tap on the window. Hermione turned and saw an owl, she let the owl in, she felt very confused. The owl impatiently stuck out his leg, Hermione got the hint and detached the letter, she opened it.

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you would like to go to our school, we can help you keep you powers under control. We await your acceptance owl by no later than 31st July. Your shopping list is in the envelope, I will personally be around your house on the 1st August, because of your situation, we can sort it out from there. Professor Minerva McGonagall._

Hermione heard her parents walk through the front door, so she ran downstairs into her kitchen.

'Mom... mom... mom..., is it real? Is Hogwarts... real?' Hermione said panting.

'What is Hogwarts darling?' Jean asked her daughter.

'It is a school Witches and Wizards, and if, mom, you think about it it sort of explains why the vase blew up last year, and why the car key flew over to me the over day. I was angry and the vase smashed and I was frustrated on where the car keys where and so they flew to me. You saw it happen.' Hermione said, Jean looked worried. 'Mom, am I allowed to go?'

'Yes Hermione, you can go. However me and your father need to have a word with you before dinner. So how about at three-thirty, in half an hour, we all go to the living room, and we will talk to you.' Jean said and Hermione nodded before going back upstairs. Hermione decided to look at what she needed for school. One thing caught her eye.

**_Students may bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad._**

She knew better than to disrupt her parents more than once. So she went downstairs and into the family room. She turned on the television and started watching Tom and Jerry.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen..._

'Howard, we have to tell her, she will find out at school, I would rather she find it out from us instead, she is a smart girl she will figure it out and anyway McGonagall, is bringing him around on the 1st August. he may be a year younger but we can look after him rather than them horrid people. I will tell her I am a witch because at least we won't be lying if I say that.' Jean said to her husband Harold.

'Fine Jean, let's go in the Living Room and call her in.' Howard said and together they walked into the living room.

'Hermione, dear, come on.' Jean shouted and Hermione came in.

'Yes mother and father? Is it time for the meeting?' Hermione asked nicely and calmly her mother nodded.

'Hermione dear, sit down this will be a shock. Your surname is not Granger, it is Black-Potter. You have a little brother his name is Harry. Your full name is Hermione Lily Dorea Jean Black-Potter. Your parents are James Potter and Annabelle Black. Your living uncle is Sirius Black, he is in the Wizarding prison for killing thirteen people. But enough about him. We are sorry for not telling you before and there is one other thing. James, your real dad is, my brother and when you were one Harry was born, when you were three Voldemort, a very evil Wizard not all are good, decided he wanted to kill your brother. Well your dad and Harry's mom protected Harry but with a consequence, they both died, your mother died from a heart attack when you were seven years old, you didn't go live with her at first because she was shunned from her family except by Sirius, she couldn't afford to look after you, she might have had more children but we will not know until 1st August. Harry's mother was called Lily Potter nee Evans, because you and Harry did not share the same parents exactly you was not allowed to move with him to the Dursley's, Lily's older sisters house, you came here, it is beside me on why Dumbledore, the person who chose where you had to go, didn't also give my nephew to me, but oh well, and in four days when Professor McGonagall arrives, she will bring Harry and he will come and live here permanently, he will be going to Hogwarts next year, you have a lot of family being a Black and it technically does not count as family. Your mothers names were Orion Black and Walburga Black. My parents Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black died of natural causes, when I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts, me and your mom were best friends, her and Sirius were twins so were me and your father, Lily and her group hated us Marauders, there is an object named the Marauders Map, on the front if you say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" it will open and it will read "Messer's Moony, Angel, Wormtail, Polo, Padfoot and Prongs" then after so no-one can read it you say "Mischief Managed" Moony was your Godfather Remus' nickname as he was a werewolf, Angel was me as I can turn into a dove, Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew the person behind the reason that you dad is dead, as he sold your family to Voldemort, he could turn into a rat, which is what he was. Polo was your mom because was a massive white dog, Padfoot was your uncle/Godfather Sirius as he turned into a massive Black dog and last, Prongs was your dad, he turned into an amazing and majestic Stag. There is one thing you can't do and that is, you cannot tell Harry anything other than he is a wizard, you are a witch and who is true family are, nothing about the map, you can explain Lily isn't your mom, do you understand?' Jean said explaining, Hermione nodded, silent tears running down her cheeks.

'I am not angry at you, I understand why you did do this, as it was for my best, I am excited, I would love to know more about Hogwarts and about my families, would it be ok if I still called you mom and dad though? I mean, it wouldn't feel right for this morning to be calling you Mom and Dad and now after lunch not calling you it and instead, Aunt Jean and Uncle Howard, so please can I?' Hermione asked, practically begging, Jean was in tears by this point.

'Hermione, are you sure you aren't mad? Thank you Hermione it means a lot that you still want to call us your parents.' Howard said, Jean nodded in agreement.

'I am positive I mean where would being mad get us? Nowhere? So there's no point. I love you like you were my parents nothing will change that.' Hermione said.

'Hermione just so you know Sirius was innocent, we were there when Sirius was asked to be a safe keeper for the Potter's, he declined because it would be too obvious as he was James' best friend and so Peter was chosen and only me, Sirius, James, Lily, Annabelle, Peter, you and Harry knew, Peter was the spy though so it was pointless, then when Sirius confronted him, he shouted "Lily and James Sirius, how could you?" Then he cut off his finger blew up the street and turned into a rat and ran into the sewers, god knows where he is now. Dead for all I care.' Jean told Hermione.

'That's fine. Mom, one question, the letter said I am allowed a familiar; an owl or a cat or a toad, when can we go get one? Also where am I supposed to get them?' Hermione asked curiously.

'You will go with Professor McGonagall to Diagon Alley, she will hand you over to the Weasley's, and as you are heir to Black and Potter families, you can go into both vaults and you will have the keys as will give you them to the goblin and he will take you and whichever Weasley's are going with you. From there you will get your money Galleons, Sickels and Knuts. You will ask the Weasley's politely to take you to the shops you need to visit, Harry will be going with you, there is are seven Weasley children but only six will be going the eldest child is out of school and is nine years older than you making him twenty he is called Bill, he hasn't got a job just yet. Charlie the second oldest, is in his last year at Hogwarts, Percy is in his fourth year, then Fred and George who are in their second year, then Ron who is a year younger than you and then there is Ginny the youngest child and only girl she will be going when you start third year.' Jean explained Hermione nodded. 'Hermione, we have been talking for quite some time, go watch television or something, while I make the food.'

'Ok mom.' Hermione said then left into the living room, Jean was right, Hermione had looked at the clock and see that it said 4:38, they had been talking for an hour, Hermione sat down then something popped into her mind, and she ran into the kitchen.

'Mother? Sorry to bother you but have you got a picture of either of my parents and their families, I don't mind if you don't, but if you do can you show me them please?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, dear. I understand, I have an album or two maybe three and you can keep some of the photos I have a spare album somewhere...' Jean said and trailed off, motioned for Hermione to follow and then they went upstairs.

When they got upstairs Jean went into her wardrobe and pulled out a box. She stuck in her whole arm, the box was not big enough for that. Was it?

'Hermione this box has an undetectable extension charm on it, no matter what you put in here it will fit and it won't way anymore either.' Jean explained seeing Hermione's confused look. Hermione nodded and Jean went back and pulled a long rectangular box out of the other box. Then she pulled out what appeared to be a wand. She pointed it at the box, and several other boxes flew out, she placed the wand back in its box then put the wand box in the bigger box she opened the box with the number one on top and pulled out an empty photo album on the top it said "Hermione Black-Potter's Family and Friend Photo Album" Jean handed it to Hermione. Then she continued to open more boxes three had full albums in two were stuffed with copies of the photos, and the last had Hermione's fathers invisibility Cloak and The Marauders Map.

'Mom that is a LOT of photos.' Hermione joked.

'Yeah and there now yours, the other three you can give back to me before Harry arrives, do not show him the cloak or the map, this was the original the duplicate one is probably in Hogwarts if you can check the caretakers office he might still have it. Bring it here if be does. Now go and sort them out if you want, I can help, dad can do food.' Jean said. Hermione nodded. They went into Hermione's room and emptied the photos onto her bed gently and carefully, then they sorted them from The Marauders years at school 1-7 and then afterwards until 1980. Jean had already put an undetectable extension charm on the photo album. In these photos there was something weird, the photos were moving and in the first one she could see James and Jean smiling and waving then Jean would hit him on the head and then they went back to smiling and the cycle repeated itself over and over again. Hermione and Jean spent an hour sorting through and had only gotten to the Marauders sixth year and they still had over fifteen piles left.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next four days Hermione studied the Marauders map and used the invisibility cloak and she looked in the mirror and couldn't see herself. She nearly screamed but she held it in. Hermione also watched some television mainly cartoons in the afternoon but she sometimes watched family shows with her parents. Today however, Hermione did not sleep until ten, she woke up at eight-thirty and then got changed. She put her, now finished, photo album in her wardrobe with the Marauders Map on top then she placed the invisibility cloak over it so she could hide it. She knew that Harry and Professor McGonagall where due to arrive at ten a.m McGonagall had sent an owl to Jean the previous day to see whether or not Hermione knew who she really was, Jean sent the owl back saying that Hermione did know. Hermione was tiding her room when there was a knock at the door.

'Hermione we will eat now, and offer Harry and Professor McGonagall some food when they arrive. Ok? Anyway I will be serving in three minutes so be ready.' Jean said before leaving. Hermione left her room just after Jean left she went into the dining room and sat down, Jean brought out eggs; fried, scrambled, poached and boiled. Then she brought out the bacon and the bread. Next and last was all the sauces. Howard was on a buisness trip so was unable to join them. Hermione choose a helping of scrambled egg one fried egg and two and a half boiled she also had two bacon sandwiches. When they had finished it was nine-fifty-three.

'Hermione, go upstairs, and wash up while I do the dishes, they will be here soon.' Jane said to Hermione who nodded and went upstairs, Jane used wand-less magic and levitated the plates she also cleaned them by magic. After a few minutes of making everyone a drink, she got tea for her, Pumkin Juice for McGonagall, Cola Zero for Hermione and Harry. When she finished making these there was a knock on the door and before she could call Hermione she was already at the front door and opening it.

'Hello, are you Professor McGonagall and Harry?' Hermione asked the two people at the door.

'Yes dear, we are. Do you mind if we come in?' McGonagall asked.

'Sure, that is fine. Follow me to the living room, where you can sit down you said we don't have to be there until half past?' Hermione said.

'No we don't but I would prefer to be there at twenty past if that is ok?' McGonagall asked, Hermioned nodded whild Jane brought in the drinks.

'Hermione why don't you show Harry his new room, you know which one it is.' Jane said, and it wasn't a question.

'Yeah ok then, come on Harry?' Hermione said kindly Harry stood up, Hermione could see the bright green of his eyes, his jet black messy hair, and his lightening bolt scar, she could they were siblings. They went upstairs. 'Harry do you want to go and see my room first or do you want to see you room?'

'Can we go and see my room please?' He asked, Hermione nodded.

'Sure this way, it is next door to mine. By the way.' Hermione said, they walked into the room it was pretty big with a double bed in the middle, and a desk with one bookshelf in it. These had some magical and some un-magical books on it. 'Right so here are your chest of draws, put personnal and your foldable clothes in there, then through the door on your left is the walk in wardrobe, put uniform, or formal, or anything else you want in there. Also there are shoe racks at least two and a coat rack on the back of the door and opposite on the other wall. Then the door on your right is the ensuite bathroom it is a bit spacious, you have a shower in there and a toilet, a sink and a mirror behind the mirror is a compartment where you can put everything in.' Hermione explained.

'Umm... Hermione? If I can call you that? I have one problem?' Harry said.

'Yeah Harry, you can. You can call me Mione too. My parents, not my biological ones, but my parents call me that, and what is your problem Harry?' She asked him.

'Well, the Dursley's hated me and so, I don't have any clothes that are mine and I only have two pairs of trainers and all my clothes are too big. I have one coat but that's because my old primary gave it to me, when it rained and in the end they just gave me it permanently.' Harry explained while flushing.

'Don't worry Harry, we will go buy you some clothes and all of that stuff later or tomorrow, I promise. Now what is it that you need for tomorrow and today, we can take the others to my mom, she can sort it all out, I have one more question, how much do you know?' Hermione told him.

'About magic? I know how my parents died, I know Voldemort killed them, I also know that my mom wasn't your mom. That's about it, really.' Harry said, Hermione just nodded then thought.

'Harry tell me about your life with the Dursley's and I will tell you about my life here, yeah?' Hermione said and Harry begun to tell her.

Meanwhile in the living room...

'Hermione why don't you show Harry his new room, you know which one it is.' Jane said, it wasn't a question. Hermione nodded and left Harry following.

'Ok, Jane what would you like to know?' McGonagall asked.

'Let's start with Annabelle, did she have any more children?'

'Yes, she had triplets two boys and a girl, all nine, Jack, Jason and Jasmine. Their Birthday is the eighth October, so I think they would be in Ginerva Weasley's year. The question is, on whether you would have them? Because they are at an orphanage. We could go get them tomorrow or tonight, but I am aware that Harry needs some new things so on the shopping trip we can go buy him something, at the end I mean, so before we do why not go and get the triplets that is if you want them? I am not sure?'

'Hmm... I mean it would be great, we have the space, five children though. Hermione will be gone for most of this year, so four then Harry goes next year three then two or three years later they leave. Yeah sure. I will go to Diagon Alley with them along with Weasley's that way, it will be easier to leave and pick them up and then buy everyones things. Jack and Jason can share a room and Jasmine can have her own. Yes, now what about Sirius did he have any children?' Jane asked.

'No, however Remus had a little girl, Caroline Jeanette Lupin, she is the same age as Hermione. When Lily died it was confirmed she was pregnant later revealed that was was also a boy, who if was as is so named Michael Remus Sirius Potter. Any other questions?'

'Yes, what happened to Sirius, did he have the Dementors Kiss?'

'No, he was never given it. Right let's call them down, we need to leave. No one knows who the triplets father is because their last name is Black. We can change it too Black-Potter though. It really is up to you?'

'I think we should ask them. I also don't mind. But we don't want to keep Molly waiting. Harry! Hermione!' Jane shouted up the stairs they both came down.

'Are we leaving Aint Jane?' Harry asked.

'Yes we are Harry grab my arm, Hermione take Professor McGonagall's.' Jane said Hermione nodded and they all apparated on the spot. They ended up in a dingy looking bar. 'Ahh, Molly there you are. Here is Harry and Hermione.'

A plump woman red-headed woman was waving with six red-headed children. Introductions were done and Charlie was talking to Hermione.

'Hey, MIone, do you want me to show you around, love?' He asked her. Before she could answer Harry did.

'Charlie! I am warning you, do not harass my sister, ok?' He said warningly.

'Harry, Charlie asked me a question don't worry just go find Ron, ok?' Harry nodded and stalked off. 'Sorry about him Charlie. Anyway yeah you can. I would like that.'

'It's not your fault Mione, but come on come say hi to Fred and George.' He said while grabbing her hand and pulling her to where the twins where sat. When they got there he didn't let go of her hand.

'Charlie you have no her for how long, half an hour and you already started hitting on her, and you, seeing as you are only eleven we would of thought you knew better what are we going to do with you?' Fred said.

'You-' Hermione started.

'Hermione I think it was a rhetorical question love.' Charlie said.

'Guys, no matter what you say, you are still holding hands and when you called her love Hermione blushed. Charlie your sixteen she is eleven it's not right. However -' George started.

'We are tweleve and you are eleven so that is exceptable.' Fred finished

'Guys, who said anything about me and Charlie dating.' When Hermione said this Charlie pouted. Hermione seen it and whispered something to him he beamed then hid his beaming.

'However who said we were not dating.' Charlie said. Hermione blushed, then realised they were still holding hands she tried to remove hers but Charlie just held hers tighter, he smirked at her, then whispered something to her she blushed worse, if possible, then she slowly nodded.

'Come on kids, let's go.' Molly said and they went into the small space out the back of the Leaky Cauldron and with eleven people in the small space it was all very crowed while Jean tried to get her wand out she accidently pushed Fred who went into George who pushed Hermione into Charlie, he smirked then glared at the twins innocent looks. Hermione stayed like that until she was mesmorised by the Diagon Alley in front of her. Charlie had to grab her hand to keep her moving. He asked to go to Gringotts the adults said yes and so he dragged Hermione along. They waited by the Goblins and then Jean handed over the key to the Potter vault. They all got in one cart, only just, it was a very squished journey Hermione was nearly sick they went to the Potter vault first and Hermione grabbed a lot of money. They then went to the Weasley's vault there was hardly any money but they got a lot of it anyway. They went to Ollivanders first and Hermione got a eleven and a half inch Dragon Heartstring core with Ash wand. Then they got their books. Charlie said how he always loved a sport namded Quidditch so Hermione brought a Broom Servicing Kit for his birthday. Then they went to the pet store. Hermione seen a majestic red owl who looked at Hermione and swooped down and affectionatly started nipping her hand. She also seen a snowy white owl she grabbed that one also.

'You are lucky, the red owl hates everyone except you. Ten galleons for her and eight galleons for the other please.' Hermione handed the clerk the galleons then left the store they went back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

'Harry, come sit by me, if you want, I have something for you.' Hermione said, Harry's eyes lit up. 'Here you go.'

'An owl? You got me an owl?' He asked. 'No, I'm not being mean, I LOVE it, thanks Hermione. I am going to name her Hedwig.'

'Your welcome Harry.' Hermione said. 'Charlie what can I name my owl?'

'Hmm... you could name her Taka?' Charlie said.

'Yeah, that's a beautiful name Charlie, thank you.' Hermione said practically beaming.

'Right, Hermione hand me your stuff and both owls I will take them home and then we can go. Ok?' Jane said.

'Sure, here you go.' She replied, just before Jane vanished. 'Charlie my mom said that for the last week of the holidays, I am staying up yours.'

'Hey, that's good my birthday is in that week. Also, just write me a letter anytime and write the Burrow on the front. Trust me Taka will no where to go, she is a smart and loyal owl.' Charlie siad, and Hermione nodded. Then Jean came back.

'Come on then, Hermione, Harry. Let's go and we have something to tell you first though. Come over here please.' Jean said Hermione nodded then said goodbye to Charlie and the Twins before going to the over side of the room. 'Ok, Hermione earlier on, Professor McGonagall told me that your mom, had triplets, they are nine years old, they will be ten in October. we do not know the dad, but it is up to them on wether they want to keep Black as their last name or change it to Black-Potter.'

'That's fine, so where are we going now?' Hermione asked.

'We are going to the Orphanage that they are staying in.' McGonagall said. Hermione nodded.

'Will they be my family to? Or not? Because I was just wondering.' Harry asked.

'Harry, if you want them to be then they will. Ok?' Jean said Harry nodded then smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean, McGonagall, Hermione and Harry went to an orphanage where the triplets were and they were there to adopt them.

'Hello, miss we are here to adopt Jason, Jack and Jasmine Black. I have my daughter and her two children. She has a massive house and everything so can we fill out the form please?' McGonagall said and the clerk nodded before handing them a very thick form.

'We are going to be here all day.' Hermione moaned. Jean shook her head.

'Not if we use magic we wont be.' She said then pointed her wand at the form and suddenly it was filled out every single page of it. Jean handed it back to the clerk.

'OK, follow me then please,' The clerk said. 'Right through here.' They came up to a door, with the words "Boys age 8-10"

'Is it in here?' McGonagall asked.

'Yes. I will go get them please wait here.' The clerk said and then she left them and came back a few minutes later with two identical boys in tow. She then went to the door opposite the wall, and went in.

'Hello Jason and Jack, we are here to adopt you and your sister. If you want?' Jane asked. They nodded. Then seen Hermione and Harry.

'Wow, you both look like us are you related to us?' One asked. 'By the way, I am Jack, Jason is that one. I am more outgoing however Jason is a bookworm.'

'We will explain when we get home, but before we do we need to go shopping OK?' Jane asked.

'That is fine -' Jason said.

'But, could we maybe get us some more clothes please, we have about three outfits.' Jack finished.

'Sure, we need to get Harry here some clothes as well.' McGonagall said, and then the clerk came back with Jasmine.

'Hey I am Jasmine, and - whoa, you look like you could be my twin.' She said addressing Hermione.

'Come on kids we will explain later.' Jane said.

'OK, now Jack, Jason and Jasmine stay close.' McGonagall said. and they left to go shopping to the muggle shopping centre across the road.

'Right Harry here is £100 go with Hermione and be wise with what you spend it, Minerva please go with them and then Jack Jason and Jasmine please come with me and we can buy whatever you need. Meet back here in half an hour.' Jane said. Then they went there seperate ways.

(45 minutes later at the house)

'Hermione go help Jasmine and Harry you do your own. Jack and Jason do yours too please.' Jane said.

'Ok come on Jasmine I will show you your room.' Hermione said before leading Jasmine to the room opposite her own. 'You can paint it what you want, my room is opposite if you ever need anything?'

'Thank you Mione, um, can you help me unpack please?' Jasmine asked.

'Sure, Jasmine do you know about magic?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, my mom was a pure-blood witch and my dad was a pure-blood wizard. My mom was Annabelle Black, my dad was James Potter he died in the same month I was born mom had photos of him and us in the house. Why?' Jasmine said.

'No reason. OK, your underwear and other personal belongings should go in you chest of draws. Your muggle clothing and fancy clothes should go in the wardrobe your shoes all go in there too same with coats. Then anything other into the bathroom behind the mirror. Now I need to go see how Harry is doing. Bye.' She said before leaving and knocking on Harry's door.

'Come in.' He said. Hermione opened the door. 'Mione whats up?'

'Harry, the triplets have the same dad as us.' She said and before Harry could answer someone else knocked on the door. 'Come in.'

'Ah, here you are. We tried your room first Mione but you weren't there so we came here. I was just saying that Taka brought a letter in. So I came to give it to you, and just so you know we figured out that your dad, is their dad too. So Harry they are your brothers and sister also and Mione they are your full brothers and sister. They are Magical and pure-bloods just like you Mione but Harry you are a half-blood.' Jean said, then handed Hermione the letter.

'Harry I will see you in a bit, OK? I am just going to be in my room.' Hermione said.

'Sure, bye Mione.' He said and Hermione left his room.

'Taka, here please.' She shouted down the stairs. Taka flew up. They both went into her room. Hermione sat at her desk read the letter from Charlie and it said:

_Mione, it's Charlie, have you heard about Animagus'? Well if you haven't it is someone who can transform into an animal at will. I was thinking about becoming one, Fred and George thought it was a good idea too, I was wondering if you wanted to become one with us as well? Just send Taka back too us. Maybe send a letter to the twins to let them know you are in? I think Ginny might be coming downstairs so I have got to go, I will reply to your letter though when you send me your reply. Love Charlie._

Hermione then went and got some of the parchment she brought earlier and a quill with some ink and wrote two letters, one to Charlie saying:

_Charlie, wow, yeah I would love to become an Animagus. Maybe we could try when I stay over yours. I think Harry is staying also. I think the triplets are staying as well. Ooh, I didn't tell you about them did I? Well my dad is James Potter and my mom is Annabelle Black, well after Harry was born Lily and my dad had an argument and my dad got so drunk, well my mom found him they had a one night stand (the second one), well she became pregnant with the triplets, Jack, Jasmine and Jason. They were born October eighth and dad died October thirty-first. But they are Ginny's age so I think they are staying too. So they can get to know her. I am not positive on it though. However I was told it was almost certain that they were staying anyway see you later, Charlie. Love Mione._

Then the second letter to Fred and George.

_Fred and George, I have agreed to become an Animagus with you two and Charlie. I think it fair that I can tell Harry and if he wants he can also become one. Maybe you should ask Ginny. I mean did you not see them. They looked as if they instantly hit it off. You should ask her if she likes him, if she does she will blush, A LOT! Tell me her scale of blush please. Mione._

'Taka. Please take these to Charlie, Fred and George at the Burrow. Thanks.' Hermione said to Taka, who nibbled her finger gently. There was a knock at the door. 'Come in.'

'Mione me and Jimmy were wondering -' Jack began

'If you could help us with something?' Jason finished.

'Well, it depends on what it is?' Hermione asked.

'Well Mr Jackal over here got angry because I put a few of my clothes in his side of the wardrobe, when he broke the mirror and we have - well I have - a bit of glass stuck in my clothes and a bit in my hand.' Jason explained, Hermione nodded then looked at Jack.

'No, Mr Jimmy, over there put all his clothes on my side except his shoes. Then I looked at him in the mirror when it blew up. I'm not sure whether or not to tell Jane because she might get mad?' Jack said. Before Hermione could reply, someone else did.

'Now, older and younger brother, you see what I mean by magic? We are magical, ask Jean, she told me. Oh yeah, by the way. Jean called for a family meeting, in like five minutes and in the living room. I need to go and tell Harry by the way, so bye.' Jasmine said before turning and leaving.

'Now, Jase and Jackal, let's go.' Hermione said, they left and she put her letter from Charlie in her wardrobe with the other stuff. She went downstairs and she found everyone sat down in the living room Hermione sat down by Jean, Howard wasn't going to back for a week, Jean got everyone's attention.

'Now, let's start with Hermione. A change of plan you will be going to stay with the Weasley's next Thursday, a week yesterday. OK, Harry you will be going as well, and the same with you three. The reason why you are all going is because when Howard returns on Saturday next week I will of already left by Friday. I will pick you all up on September third except you Hermione as you will be in Hogwarts. Molly gave me a list of the rooms everyone is in. It goes as this: Jasmine you will be in with Ginny. Harry with Ron. Jack and Jason with Fred and George and then Hermione with Charlie and Bill there is a mattress on the floor for you. Now that's over with, Jack, Jasmine and Jason, do you know who your parents were?' Jane asked.

'Yes, I do, my mother was named Annabelle Black, my father was James Potter.' Jasmine replied.

'Ok, just so you know, Hermione's real parents were James Potter and Annabelle Black, whereas Harry's parents are James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. Harry is your older brother and Hermione your older sister. Now if you want, as Hermione's last name is Black-Potter, chosen from her mother your mother to, you may, if you wish, change that to your last name. It is entirely up to you three though.' Jane said smiling.

'Well, I think it is a good idea, everyone meet Jasmine Lauren Laura Black-Potter.' Jasmine said.

'Same I think it is a good idea, meet Jack Joseph James Black-Potter.' Jack said.

'Hmm, I don't know I am not sure if Jason Matthew James Black-Potter goes. But saying it out loud I think it does.' Jason said. 'Yeah I am changing it.'

'Right OK, then. That is sorted now I need you all to fill out a form. Harry you too. Howard will fill his out when he gets home then send it to me. Oh, yes. By the way, your dad was my twin brother and Sirius Black was your mom's twin sister. Now your godparents are Lily Evans, me, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Same as Hermione's. Harry yours were, Annabelle Black, me, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Now Hermione I have to teach you a spell before you leave for Hogwarts, so I would like you to meet me in the family room, after this meeting Harry you can watch as well, so when we get your wand we can practice. OK?' Jean asked everyone nodded. 'You three can fill out your forms.' Harry and Hermione went into the family room, Hermione already had her amazing wand, with her. A minute or so later Jean walked in, with her wand in hand.

'So, Aunt Jane, what's Mione learning?' Harry asked.

'Ah, Hermione is learning a spell named the Patronus Charm, the incantation is "Expecto Patronum", you have to think of your happiest memory anything bad and your patronus, will keep it away. Especially dementors, the guards of Azkaban, the only wizarding prison. Hermione you try.' Jean said.

'Ok, Expecto Patronum.' Hermione said pointing her wand she got a tiny bit of silver vapour. 'Is that right?'

'Nearly try again and shot if you need too.' Jean replied. Hermione nodded.

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' Hermione shouted. A massive white dog appeared, looked at Hermione and walked over to her, bowed his head. Hermione took the hint and stroked him.

'Well done Hermione.' Jean said. 'Harry try it without a wand just think of your happiest memory, then we will see what yours is. Remember Harry, shout if you need to.'

'Ok, Aunt Jean, EXPECTO PATRONUM!' He shouted a tiny silver vapour appeared in mid air, Harry kept concentrating on the memory, it grew a bit a grew antlers but then Harry fainted. Hermione ran straight over to him.

'Hermione take him upstairs, wandless magic is very exhausting. Then Mione, it will be time for bed leave your window open for Taka, she will come in when she wants. Fill out your form if you want. Make sure Harry fills out his tomorrow. OK? See you later. Put him in your spare bed so you can keep an eye on him, yeah?' Jean asked.

'Yeah sure, see you tomorrow mom.' Hermione said before carrying Harry and placing him on the spare bed. She went over to the form on her desk and started answering questions.

_**1) What is your full name? **__Hermione Lily Dorea Jean Black-Potter._

_**2) What is your mother's full name? **__Annabelle Andromeda Black._

_**3) What is your father's full name? **__James Charlus Potter._

_**4) What is you mother's maiden name? **__N/A._

_**5)Who are your godparents? **__Remus John Lupin, Sirius Orion Black, Lily Petunia Potter (nee Evans) Jeanette Dorea Granger (nee Potter)._

_**6a) Do you have any siblings? **__Yes._

_**6b) If yes, what are their names? **__Harry James Potter, Jack Joseph James Potter, Jasmine Lauren Laura Black-Potter and Jason Matthew James Black-Potter._

_**6c) How old are they? **__Harry (10), Jack (9), Jasmine (9) and Jason (9)._

_**6d) When are their birthdays?**__ Harry (July 31st, 1979), Jack (October 8th, 1980), Jasmine (October 8th, 1980) and Jason (October 8th, 1980)._

The list continued like that. Hermione finished it within an hour then Taka came back, with another owl following. Taka landed nicely, the other owl however was very clumsy. She took the letter from Taka and the old owl. She let him rest in Taka's cage. She read the letter from Taka firs, it read:

_Mione, that's amazing you want to become an Animagus with us, but you will need to know how to produce the Patronus Charm, I can and the twins can, mine is a massive black dog, Fred's is a Coyote and George's is a fox. Fred and George said that you wanted to let Harry and Ginny become one as well they have one problem though, they can't reveal what animal they would be, however they could still take the potion, they just won't know until it happens which will take two to three days, after taking the potion. Bill is already an Animagus he is a wolf, and he said he can bring everyone meals when going through the transformation, we will all be bunking in mine and Bill's room over that time but you already are (wink), anyway, mom said that all your family is staying and your coming on Thursday 6th August. I can't wait for you to see my room (wink, wink). Love Charlie._

She then smiled and blushed a lot. She then got the other letter and opened it.

_Hermione, that's amazing we will give Ginny the potion anyway same with Harry. Oh, and yeah we asked her if she liked Harry, she looked at us, beet red, so we said do you she blushed harder if possible than ran into her room we never told her that he is staying and no one plans too, so please don't Mione. Fred and George. By the way the owl is named Errol, he is our family owl, let him rest before you send him back please? Thanks._

She put the letters to one side, intending on writing a reply in the morning, then she walked over to Errol and Taka.

'Errol? You rest here tonight in the morning I will send you back with a reply, Taka you go with him.' She said they both hooted softly. Hermione walked over to her wardrobe closed the door got changed, walked back out and Harry was stirring so she went and seen him, it didn't take long before he woke up.

'Hermione? Mione what happened?' He asked.

'Well, you tried the spell, it grew antlers then you fainted, either your patronus is a Stag or a Reindeer. Yeah and have you heard about Animagi? They are animals, but also people. People who can turn into them at will? Well me, Charlie, Fred and George are going to learn how to become them. It depends on your patronus on what shape your Animagus will take form. I will be a big white dog, Charlie will be a big black dog, Fred will be a coyote and George will be fox. If you are willing to give it a go, we can continue trying with the Patronus Charm? You don't need it but it will be a surprise which animal you turn into, however we already know your Animagus will be either a Stag or a Reindeer, and knowing you it will be a Stag, just like dads. But we might also get Ginny to take the potion, it is up to you?' Hermione said, Harry nodded.

'Yeah of course I would love that.' He said smiling.

'Well, just so you know, it will be illegal, and you can't go showing it to everyone, when we go to the Weasley's on that night me and Charlie will take the potion, the following night you and Ginny, and then the night after will be Fred and George. But we have to be quiet or else Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur **(A/N: Molly and Arthur, are not actually their uncle and aunt, they just call them that as Molly and Arthur treat them like their own children but they find it easier to call them aunt and uncle instead of mom and dad.)** will hear us and we don't want that, OK?' Hermione said. 'Alright, know Harry go back to sleep, you need it night.' With that they went to bed, and fell asleep.

_Chapter 3 complete..._


End file.
